User blog:Cololo231/I Didn't Do It Daters
]]What is right about people dating the right person? Jogan is the only shipper I know, and I think their date is still continuing. Although, it is really cute to see the two lovebirds (or "loveteens") hanging out in some of the episodes and clearly made a good option that Logan and Jasmine are actually a couple. Unlike Lindy and Garrett, they simply had hit it off and made their kiss at the end of the season 2 finale. And they possibly made a little bit of facial expressions in any episode of season 1, like Jasmine blushing and Logan smiling at Jasmine because those are the things I've seen in any episode to look at the expressions on their faces. Now, Lindy and Garret are not the type. When we see both Lindy and Garrett, it kind of looked like they're about to be in love due to their little actions to make fans and viewers to think they're dating and it was so weird to see them get too close. In Snow Problem, it was centered and focused on the two. Nearly at the end of the episode, Lindy apologized to Garrett and they hugged. And in Lindy in the Middle, Lindy played matchmaker to get Garrett to get along with the new girl named Hayley, and she seems more awkward than Garrett. And after Lindy did everything both for Garrett and Hayley at the same time, we're in the house where we heard some of the things Garrett and Hayley, just the time that we all heard Garrett doing that weird, cracking noise like a "trout", much to Lindy's annoyance. And the best part is, before Garrett could on a date with Hayley, they hugged again and that was it! Plus, it wasn't it. In the episode "Bad News", Garrett called Lindy "Sparky" before they "kissed." How weird was that? I mean, right? It could've been a real romantic pairing for the two friends ("not lovebirds"). It's not too weird to see who is who dating the right person when it just nearly happened for all the fans and viewers to seek romance into our favorite Disney Channel stars. Big news are coming up for shipping and the reality is what everyone's thinking about "Jogan" and "Larrett", but maybe it's not that bad after all since from season 1 to season 2 and I would've told my best friend about it when I knew that Austin and Piper aren't actually dating, it's just a play set. So, I guess that's for all of us to understand the prophets of romance between "Jogan" and "Larrett" since it's barely awkward. But hey, it's already 2016 and I hope the cast and the fans would enjoy it so much and don't forget to think the "Larrett" pairing. I always love the "Jogan" shipping and I think it's worth it for all the "Jogan" shippers and "Jogan" fans. Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Logan Watson Category:Lindy Watson Category:Garrett Spenger